the unexpected happened EO
by notincurrentuse
Summary: When Olivia founds Elliot working late one night, she decides it's time to improve there relation ship! not such a great summary, but in my opinion the story's better! :
1. Ch1 'the game'

_He There (: So as you might have read, I am from Europe. So I'm so sorry if my grammar and spelling are not always correct. I'm still looking for a beta reader, but I thought let's get this story on first. So if anyone knows agood beta reader, Tell me (:_

E/O

_**You want me , so take me.**_

Elliot Stabler was watching a tape

_**w-what ? no , no please…**_

3 days ago , the svu had received the tape

_**Help , someone , no please just let me go.**_

The tape was divided into three parts , three woman

_**I won't tell anyone, just please**__** let me… no wait , no… **_

Every Chapter started with there unsub saying: you want me, so take me.

_**What did you say? I'm sorry, do I know you?**_

They had Caught the bastard this morning and they had been exhausted. But Elliot didn't want to go home yet, not alone.

_**Please, leave me alone you asshole.**_

"El?" A woman's voice filled the room. Elliot had been hearing the victim's voices over and over again, so the sweet sound of Olivia Benson's voice made him light up inside. ""El , you still watching that?" he felt her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah , I just feel like we missed something." He wasn't going to admit to her that he just wasn't feeling like going home alone. "and what are you still doing here?" He shot back.

" I have to pick up some files for Alex for tomorrow's Trial." Olivia answered as she walked to her desk and searched through the mess that was on it.

Elliot had to suppress the urge to throw his partner back on that mess and to take her right here right now.

"you want to go for a drink?" her voice woke him up from his thoughts. "Yeah, I Could use the distraction" he winked at her and he could swear he saw her blush a little.

E/O

**45 minutes later they were sitting at a bar right around the corner of Olivia's apartment.**

"No way El, I remember a whole other version of that case!" they had been talking the usual talks about work , Elliot's kids , what they were doing on there few day's of (Perhaps not the most usual since they rarely had a few day's of) and just like that they were discussing a case of a few years back.

"Oh , C'mon I am pretty sure that that's how it went" Elliot replied. Olivia Laughed "Fine fine , maybe we are just demented!"

"He speak for yourself!" Elliot smiled "we're not that old!"

"pff, well let's get you home, I am not going to let you drive like this" Olivia Smirked at him.

"I am not that drunk" he protested. "yes you are! C'mon , some fresh air will do you good!"

E/O

**So it was said, so it was done. 10 minutes later , Olivia was opening her apartment door with a much more sober Elliot behind her.**

"did I ever told you how beautiful you are, Olivia?" Elliot said halve serious halve chuckling. Olivia had to laugh, in the last 30 minutes about 4 times!"

"Wow, than I must really mean it"

Olivia blushed a little, something she rarely did "well , let's get you some coffee, drunkhead" She had to admit that she was glad Olivia wasn't like her mom when he had a little bit to much beer, he did not became violent, not even angry, he just became flirty all the way! And she kind of liked it.

She walked into the apartment and guided Elliot to the couch. "now let's get you that coffee"

After a minute in the kitchen Olivia heard elliot came into the kitchen. "your coffee is almost ready"

"liv?"

" yes?" she turned around to face Elliot "what's up?"

Elliot walked towards her until there body's were just inches removed from each otter. "you really are beautiful"

Olivia smiled, but that smile quickly faded as she felt Elliot cup her cheek.

"that's the drunk in you talking" she managed to say.

"no I'm not, I'm sober enough to think straight liv, the alcohol is just giving me enough courage to do what I've wanted to do for a long time"

"wich is?" Olivia almost whispered now, afraid but in the meanwhile excited about what was going to happen.

"this" he brushed his lips against hers , tasting the sweet an fruity taste that was Olivia.

She moaned into his mouth "you sure know how to seduce woman"

"not just any woman, we're talking about the amazing and sure as hell sexy detective Olivia Benson here"

She laughed "just shut up and act!"

E/O

**The next morning **Olivia woke up in an empty bed. She got scared last night was just a dream so she rushed to to the living room to see , as she immediately felt relieved, Elliot Stabler wondering around in Olivia's kitchen , making them breakfast. and it was than that she realized that she was walking around in her underwear.

"good morning sexy thing, a little lack of clothes here?" she chuckled and Olivia, once again, blushed. "I am .. uuh .. I am going to put on some clothes now!"

"no , why?" Elliot said with a playful smile.

Olivia Chuckled "because…" she smiled and walked over to where elliot was standing "you would only feel overdressed if I wouldn't" she smiled seductively before turning around and walking back to the bedroom , shaking her ass a little more than necessary.

Elliot was stunned , he had never thought that he would actually get to this stage with Olivia. He fantasized about it a lot, but he never thought it would really happen.

He wanted to just go after her and show her that there's another cure to him feelinf overdress , wich involved her putting of those clothes again , but he didn't. if this was the game she was going to play, than he would happily play along.

E/O

_Ok, so tell me what you think (: I've already started on chapter two. Oh yeah , and if you know a good beat reader who could check the story for grammar and spelling mistakes, than tell me (: XOX._


	2. Ch2 'some serious work'

_He there again! I__'m gonna throw some serious stuff in this story (as the title says!) a case, but it's only to affect there emotions a little, and make them more intimate, and the story will take a bit of a serious turn. I found a Beta reader, THANKS JEN-SVU! So the grammar and spelling will be better in this part (: Enjoy;_

**Ch2 '****Some serious work'**

When Olivia got back, she was wearing a baby blue hot pants with a soft white Shirt.

Elliot was once again stunned of the sight of his partner "woow, no this really helped, I don't feel overdressed at all" he laughed sarcastically at her. He was wearing an old Sweat pens of his he found in Olivia's closet and a NYPD shirt.

"Well if you feel overdressed, that's _your _problem and _you _should do something about it" Liv said with a smile as she walked towards the kitchen "hmmmm, are you almost finished? Cause it smells delicious" she unconsciously licked her lips.

"Yep, just wait in the diner room"

"Fine" she chuckled "but you better hurry up, cause you know what they say about hungry woman!"

Elliot had no idea what they said about hungry woman, but he thought he better resisted it!

_E/O_

"You like eggs?" Elliot frowned as he saw Olivia sitting all curled up on the couch, her shirt a little up higher on her thigh.

"Of course, but we'll see, cause it might depend on what a great cook you are"

"Oh, don't worry… I'm famous for these Eggs!"

"I bet you are" she winked at him "but I'd rather try for myself!"

"Well your wish is my command" Elliot put his plate on the table and gives Olivia hers "I'm gonna get something to drink, you want some?"

"You got beer?"

Elliot is quite surprised "A real dude huh? Beer for breakfast!" He chuckled.

"Not really and yeah, after all that's what these free day's are for right?"

Elliot was now laughing out loud "To get drunk? Well let's get us some beer than!"

_E/O_

**The next hour was filled with drinking beer and making fun of the TV show's that ****were on. ** "I would never want to play in such a show, with people watching you every day" Olivia took another sip of her beer.

"I wouldn't mind looking at you all day!" Elliot smiled at her "you would make a great comedian!"

"Ha Ha, you would only like it if they show my ass all the time"

"You caught me" he chuckled and gave her a kiss "now don't tell me you would mind me looking at your ass all day"

"Hmm, if that was all you were planning on doing than I would mind"

Just when Elliot was about to reply to that his phone rang.

"Stabler" it was silent for a minute as he listened to the voice on the other line before he spoke again "yes, I'll see if I can get a hold of her and we'll be on our way" he hung up "as much as I want to continue this, we've got to get to work, they found a dead body of a three year old boy"

_E/O_

"SVU" Elliot flashed his badge "Elliot Stabler, this is my partner Olivia Benson, what have you got for us?" It was drizzling outside, so the team on the scene had put a white tent over the hidden body of the three year old boy.

"Sawyer Young" the police officer replied "the parents found him in their backyard. They didn't know he was outside, until they went looking for him this morning and (you have an extra space)found him like this"

"Sexual abuse?" Elliot felt his anger come up, how could any human being kill an innocent child?

"No thank god, this case is all yours now" the officer walked towards his car and drove away again, not wanting to face the cruel reality of the world.

"I can't confirm what the cause of death is yet, but I would say he was strangled to death because of all the bruises around his neck." Melinda Warner was kneeling next to the body "I can give you a more certain cause of death when I've done an autopsy"

"Thanks Melinda, El I just got a call from Fin, they've already got a lead"

_E/O_

"Avery Aldridge, he lives with his mom in the same neighbourhood as the Young family. A convicted paedophile. Got out of prison three weeks back, and crashed at his mom's place." Fin showed them a photo of a man in his thirties "he harassed the boy when the kid was playing in the front yard. The mom went to get the phone inside, and when she came back Avery was standing over the boy, who was crying"

"Yeah, but little kids cry all the time" Elliot said, he had experience with children crying "do we know what Avery did to make the boy cry?"

"Apparently he said to the boy and I Quote:" Munch looked down ah he read it off his paper 'you sick little boy, you're playing here on purpose, aren't you? Trying to seduce me, well it won't work' and that was before the boy refused to come with him and started to cry"

"The boy tolled his parents?"

"No, there neighbour was just watering his pumpkins, when he heard Avery yell to the boy"

"Ok, Munch and Fin you can go bring Avery in for a little talk, Benson and Stabler , you can go talk to the parents " Cragen gave his orders.

_E/O_

"Mr. Young, do you remember anything from the night before? Anything that might have seemed unusual?" Olivia and Elliot were sitting in the Young's residence.

"No, no not at all. It was just like every other night" he sobbed a little, and didn't quite find the right words "we didn't even hear our own son when he was killed" the sobbing got more urgent now.

"Sir, this is in no way your fault"

"How can it not be my own fault, MY BOY WAS BEING MURDERD IN OUR BACKYARD AND WE SLEPT RIGHT TRHOUG IT" he shot back at Olivia "sorry, I'm sorry, I know you're just doing your job" he said as he finally calmed down a bit "but it's just… '

"It's ok, we understand" Olivia gave the men a tissue "we need to speak to your wife also"

"She has refused to come out of our bedroom, she hasn't been out of there since the officers left"

"We really need to speak with her, would you mind if I talk to her in your room?"

"No, I'll show you the way" the man stood from the couch and showed Olivia the bedroom.

_E/O_

**In the bedroom **Olivia saw a little heap under the blankets of the king size bed. Olivia could not imagine how it must feel to lose a child, but in her line of work she had learned how to approach the grieving parents as best as possible. "Mrs. Young? Linda, my name is Olivia Benson and I work for the Special Victims Unit"

"Go away, I don't want to talk" a muffled voice came from under the blankets.

"Ma'am, I only need to ask some questions about last night, than I will leave" The little heap shifted a little so Olivia continued with a soft and warm voice "do you remember anything about last night that seemed unusual? Anything that might help?"

After a few seconds of silence the woman spoke from under the blankets "No, everything seemed normal"

"Does the name Avery Aldridge mean anything to you?"

"pff, that creep from 51 , did he do this?" her voice sounded weak, and she sobbed a little.

"We don't know that yet, did you see him around the house last night?"

"No" she thought for a moment "but it's not like I paid extra attention last night, it's not like I knew what was going to happen" the sobbing got worse and Olivia went to sit on the other side of the bed

"You can't blame yourself for what happened, it'll destroy you" when the woman didn't answer Olivia placed her card on the nightstand "I'll leave my card for you, if you ever need to talk my cell phone number is on the back" she silently left the room.

"She didn't see anything"Olivia told Elliot once they were outside again.

"How was she holding up?"

"Barely, but I guess something like losing a child will take a long time to overcome."

They were silent for a while as they got to their car.

"Benson" Olivia said when she picked up her ringing phone "already? No that's great! We'll see you back at the precinct"

"Who's that?" Elliot asked as he saw Olivia hang up the phone.

"That was Munch, they caught Avery Aldridge, turns out he's not so clear in his head, in all his confusion he thought he was caught by the C.I.A and in all his fear for torture he instantly confessed to the murder of Sawyer Young"

"Serious? He say why?" Elliot was shocked, but in the meanwhile happy that he could take Liv home early tonight.

"He thought Sawyer Young was seducing him and that the boy was playing in his sight on purpose, so he had to be eliminated"

"Sick Bastard"

"Yeah" Olivia smiled a little "you could say that"

_E/O_

**That evening **they had ordered Chinese food and were sitting in the living room once again, with food and beer!

Olivia had curled herself up next to Elliot, with her head on his chest. "Do you ever think what it would be like to lose a child?" she let her hand ran over his chest.

"No, I'd rather not think about that. Why?"

"I don't know, Mrs. Young seemed so, well, unbearable"

"She just lost her only son Liv, it will take some time."

"Yeah, I know."

They were silent again for a little moment then Elliot started talking again "Do you want kids?"

"I don't know, I guess I do"

A smile fell over Elliot's face "Well if you would like to, I would love to have another little Stabler running around!"

Olivia's face lit up "Really? Who's says it will be a Stabler and not a Benson?"

Elliot Chuckled "Well before we start talking about names, we better practice!"

"Well let's get to work than!" she kissed him and felt happiness run through her veins.

'we haven't finished our game yet'

_E/O_

_Ok. So the next chapter(and possible one of the last ones) will be a little bit about the case, but it will be more smut and less SERIOUS ;] so I'll keep on writing 'till chapter 3 is finished__, which will be called 'let the game continue' (: XOX._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey__ there again (: I'm sorry for the late update, but I've been very busy with school, got some big tests coming up -.-' but here it is FINALLY ;] Chapter 3:_

CH.3 'Let the Game Continue' **Final Chapter; **

When Olivia woke up the next morning, she could feel the warmth of Elliot's arms around her. She turned around to face her lover and to her surprise she looked into his piercing blue eyes.

"Good morning beautiful" He said while caressing Olivia's cheek "sleep well?"

"Hmm, I think this was the first night in a long time that I slept through the whole night!"

Elliot Chuckled "That's because of the company you have!" he growled when he felt how Olivia gently slapped him on his head

"A bit cocky are we?"

"Ha ha, well how 'bout I'll make it up to you with breakfast?"

"You cook?" Olivia didn't really know why she was so surprised, after all Elliot was the family type of guy of them two.- do you mean "Family type of guy" because "them" doesn't make sense here.

"Of course" He smiled "I'll show you!"

**They spent the whole morning**** (or what was left of it after they slept through most of it) cooking and throwing food at each otter!**

"Wow, I didn't know Elliot Stabler could be playful" Olivia said while laughing as Elliot attempts to throw a breakfast item at her fails.

"Wait, you didn't think I could be playful?" Elliot arched an eyebrow but than he smiled sly "I'll show you how playful I can be" He threw his arms around her and pinned her against the refrigerator.

"hmmm, not convinced yet!"

Elliot was about to make her change her mind, when in the middle of a breath taking kiss the oven beeped.

Elliot smiled after they broke apart again "breakfast's ready!"

E/O

Elliot watched his lover as she smiled at him. _*god, she's beautiful*_ he thought _*how did I deserve this woman?*_

"What are you thinking about?" Olivia broke the silence, watching Elliot's face. "I was just wondering" he threw his arms around the stunning woman "how in hell did I deserve you to be mine?"

Olivia blushed "my my, already claiming me?"

Elliot looked surprised, he figured she would've let him call her his now.

"El, I'm just kidding" she chuckled "I'm all yours!"

By now they were laying on the couch, bodies tangled together. After there last case, they had been pretty damn exhausted so they spent the day relaxing.

Just after 6 PM Elliot stood from his comfortable place on the couch "Chinese?" he winked at Olivia.

"Hmm, sounds great! The order form is on the refrigerator"

Elliot chuckled to himself and wondered how many times Olivia had already used the order form.

When he searched through the drawer for a pen to write down the order he saw a few pages long contract.

_* adoption papers*_ he thought and looked through them.

"Have you made the order?" Olivia walked in and saw Elliot looking through the contract "oh, I guess that's a no"

"You want to adopt a baby?" Elliot asked looking up at her and smiling.

"Well I wanted to, yes, but the American law says they need the signature of a woman and a men, and since I was alone the show ended" Olivia looked at Elliot, wondering what he thought * he probably thinks I'm the biggest idiot he's ever seen* she thought. She had often thought about asking Elliot to sign the papers with her, but eventually she never asked because she figured he had enough on his own children.

Elliot in the meanwhile, had completely different thoughts "why didn't you ask me?"

"Because you were just going through a divorce and you already have 5 kids, I just thought…" She couldn't finish her line because Elliot walked towards her and kissed her "Stop thinking, Olivia Benson will you adopt a baby with me?"

Olivia went silent for a moment before she answered: on one condition…" she had just completely switched the rolls.

"Tell me…" Elliot smiled and waited for liv to give her condition.

"If we have a baby together…" she bit her lip not wanting to think about what Elliot might answer if he doesn't agree.

"Yes?"

"Then I want to marry you"

Elliot was shocked but meanwhile he felt like the happiest men walking on earth "Well than I guess there is only one answer" he dropped to his knees "Olivia Benson, will you marry me?"

Olivia grinned "Damn yes!" she pulled him into a hug "definitely"

E/O

_You are my soul rock  
When the tide is up  
And the waves  
Are crashing in on me  
Soul rock  
When I've had enough  
Of the wreck of everything  
These streets  
Got an u__ndertow  
And the city is sinking  
You're the only hope  
I hold on to  
When I'm drowning_

E/O

**4.****5 years later…**

"Daddy!" a smiling little girl with brown curly hair and piercing blue eyes jumped at her dad.

"He there little one" he picked her up in his arms "is it me, or did you grow since this morning?"

The little girl chuckled and squeezed her dad's nose "Don't be silly daddy"

Elliot Stabler smiled, it didn't matter how many times he saw it but he just loved to see his daughter laughing. "You want to go home now?"

"To mommy!" the girl smiled and Elliot put her back down again.

"Hey, you weren't gonna leave without saying bye, were you?" William Tennesee, the baby sitter, stood from his place on the couch.

"Of course not" She hopped up to him "see you at Monday Willy!"

"See you Monday peep squeak" the little girl walked back to her dad and grabbed his hand.

"Olivia will drop her of on Monday around about two in the afternoon" he said to William.

"aaah, Sunday's the big day right?"

The girl giggled in excitement "YEAH" she grinned proudly.

"Well than I won't hold you two up here! Have fun Sunday!" William walked them to the door and waved at them.

"Bye Willy"

"LIVIAA" the little girl ran to the kitchen where she found her mother, she threw her little arms around her mommy's legs. She had never really called her mother mommy, but since she could talk she always called her Livia.

"Hey Girlie" Olivia picked the girl up into her arms and walked towards her husband, who was standing in the doorway, to give him a kiss "and hello to you two stranger! Dinner is almost ready"

Elliot loved how they had been able to live life as normal as possible.

4.5 years back they had planned to adopt a baby, since they thought it would be a bit hard to have one of there own considering there age. But after trying, Olivia had actually gotten pregnant and exactly 8 months and 3 weeks later they had gotten a little girl 'Ally Serena Stabler'

Elliot and Olivia had both agreed to step back a little on their job so that they had more time to be a family, and when Ally had turned 1 they had hired William for when they both had to go to work.

They hadn't been able to remain partners, but they were still in the same unit. And besides that, they saw each otter everyday at home!

"How was your day?" Olivia asked, while putting down ally so that she could go watch SpongeBob.

"Quiet, I had to do paperwork all day, since there wasn't any bastard who commit a crime today. I haven't seen you around though, big case?"

"Yeah pretty much, we had a hard time chasing a serial killer who went crazy" Olivia, who was now partnered with Fin, had been pretty much driving from body to body all day.

Elliot hugged his wife "let's just eat" he said and smiled at her 'let's just forget about all the horror in this world and eat!"

"Elliot Stabler, that's the best idea you've had in months" she grinned "C'mon, let's see if our little ragamuffin is hungry yet."

_**Finito **_

_So, yeah I made a big time jump! But I like how it__ ended! It's sort of a 'they live happily ever after' scene! Well tell me what you think ;D_

_Oh btw, I've been thinking about making a one-shot or a two-shot and I've already been working on it, so it should be up also anytime soon! (:_

_XO- Silke._


End file.
